Teach me what is wrong and right
by gucinka
Summary: Bella and Edward live the happy life, full with love, passion, lust... But nothiing is perfect how it looks like. Please read it, I suck at the summaries. Lemons. Language. AH.


** me**

**BPOV:**

"Baby wake up." I heard Edward's voice and moaned disapprovingly. I heard him sigh, "Get up, Bella. You don't have much time. Get up." He whispered and kissed my bare shoulder. I moaned again, but smiled and opened my eyes. I turned to see him.

He was smiling up at me with his damn crooked grin, which made my panties drooling every day since two years. Well, now I didn't have to wear any panties around him, because he ordered like that (I know, _men…_).

"Good morning Pebbles." His velvety voice filled our bedroom. I swear to God, I was already wet and my nipples hardened. Yep, that is why he called me Pebbles. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I moaned again and he pulled his lips from mine. I could feel his very impressive erection on my thigh.

I closed my eyes and hummed, licking lips, "Good morning, Ed Hardy." I opened my eyes slowly and looked into these green smoldering eyes. I slowly removed the silk white sheet, which was covering me, not breaking the eye contact. He traced his gaze down to my naked body. I used the moment, "How time we have?" I whispered seductively.

He gasped, "Enough." He said huskily and sunk down to my lips.

_YES! This thing is always working. Mmm, today will be one lucky day._

He continued licking, nibbling, biting my bottom lip while I worked on his upper lip. My hands were in his so motherfucking hot hair, tugging and massaging his locks and scalp. His hands were roaming over my nude body.

_I'll never get tired of this wake up calls._

We were moaning, and groaning, and touching, groping… His lips moved down to my jaw, then neck, leaving a wet trail. He came to my collar bone, licking and sucking the place. I whimpered. He removed his boxers so fast and then locked eyes with mine.

Edward nestled between my thighs; the head of his cock was firmly pressed to my aching sex. He gripped my calves tenderly and thrusted into me softly.

We groaned in ecstasy and pleasure together. He threw his head back, so I could see his broad muscular chest showered with the sunlight. I whimpered and gripped one of the wood bars on the bed.

Every time with him was like the first time – so different, so intent, and so powerful. I would never get enough of him. And I hope that won't change. Never.

I rolled my eyes back and he grunted loudly, "Come here, Bella." He breathed and pulled me in his arms, so I was sitting on his lap. I whimpered in surprise as he thrusted more powerfully into me. I cried out as he growled and squeezed my breasts in his hands.

I moaned as I moved on top of him with a fast, hard pace. He massaged my tits, and I threw my back backwards, the sunlight hovering my pale skin.

"So beautiful…" He whispered breathlessly as I kept moving on top of him. My pussy was throbbing uncontrollably; signal that was telling me that soon I'll be done. I knew he was close too. His huge cock was aching into me, filling me completely.

I felt the soft, warm wave of my orgasm hit me, and taking Edward with me. I screamed out his name as loud as I could, and with one last powerful thrust he stilled his movements.

"Bella!" He groaned loudly. I felt his hot liquid spilling deep inside of me, leaving tingly feeling in my stomach.

I relaxed my head on his shoulder and put my arms around his shoulder blades. His hands came to my waist, drawing circles with his fingertips, so gingerly, so gently.

We stayed like that for a moment. I sighed happily. Do I need anything? The man of my dreams was with me, my life was great, and I have friends… For what else can a man dream?

"I love you." He said, kissing my shoulder. I smiled. I swear, every time I hear this from his mouth I am melting.

"I love you." I whispered back, and lifted my head to look into his eyes.

He was smiling at me, his eye bright and happy. He kissed my cheeks.

"Bella, as much as I want to stay here today, in that house, that room… _our bed_, the real world is still waiting us." He caressed my cheek and inhaled deeply. Instinctively I inhaled too. The smell of the room was heavenly – Edward's masculine bold scent, my fruity body wash, oranges, and the most powerful scent-morning sex… I loved this scent.

I smiled, "And of course, you are always right." I pulled away from his dick, and he hissed when he met the cold air. I giggled and climbed off the bed. He slapped my ass playfully as I walked to the bathroom to take shower.

The hot water was welcomed. I needed to relax my muscles from the last night… Mmm, last night. He on the top, me on the top, he behind me, me on the kitchen table, his head between my legs… I'm wetting again when I just remember it.

I dried my hair when I was done with the shower, then I came to the closet, deciding what to wear today. It was Friday, which indicates me that tonight we won't sleep. I almost jumped at the fact.

"What is it, Pebbles?" Edward came behind me, placing his hands around my waist and kissed my shoulder. God, every little touch sent nice fever through my whole body. It's unbelievable.

I smiled, "Thinking about tonight." I smiled wider. He groaned, "I have a little surprise for you." I whispered.

He breathed, "You are killing me, Bella."

I turned round in his arms and my hands came to his neck, "Just wait for tonight." I smiled and turned back to take the white tank top, and some black jeans. He growled.

"Oh, girl, don't play with me. You know, I still keep the riding crop." He said at me playfully and squeezed my ass cheek.

I giggled, "And I can't wait to use it again… _Master_." I said while I buttoned the jeans and pulled the tank down my body.

He groaned, "Bella, please. Stop with that. I still got to go to work." He pleaded me and I laughed.

"Me too, boy. I am just telling you to be prepared for tonight." I whispered and come in front of him, kissing his lips for a moment. I walked to the closet again, taking the red cardigan and the red platform pumps.

"God, Bella. Don't take those shoes off." He groaned, and I chuckled.

"I didn't think for anything else." I winked at him. Pulling on the pair of jeans which hugged his ass perfectly, and the blue shirt which I loved so much. I smirked. _He is mine… mine._

"I got to go." I frowned and gave him another kiss, "Love you. Bye. Remember: prepare for tonight." I whispered and stormed out of the room. I walked down stairs and took my purse, keys and phone. I left the house.

I got inside in my 1959 Chevy Impala, my other love and weakness. I fired up the engine, starting with a soft mewing and then powerful growling. I smirked and pushed the pedal, while droving in the light sunny streets of LA.

I parked at the high school lot. And took a deep steadying breath. Okay, Bella. Organize.

I got out of the car and shut the door. And of course, like clock, Alice jumped on me.

"Bella! You are late for the auditions! We can't have auditions without The Cheerleader!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips.

The cheerleaders were free for the first few classes because of the auditions. Our girls Kate and Leah were expelled (they were caught smoking marijuana), and we have to choose the new hopes (bitches) of LAHS. But I forgot at all for this thing, because of Edward (again).

I sighed, "Let's go."

While we walked to the gym Alice attacked me with questions, "So, Bella… Where were you last night?"

I huffed, "I told you Alice. I was with Rose." I lied. Don't get me wrong, I love my friend, but she is total Drama Queen and the rumors would start by lunch, and I don't want that shit. At all. Not with Edward. She will sell my secret for anything.

We reached up the huge gym halls. At the end of the room was nestled a table with two chairs. In the school Alice was my right hand. We were inseparable. _Yep, we were the prom queens of this school. _Every boy was ready to do anything for us. But Alice has her boy – Alec, and me – Edward, so nobody in this high school got our eye. Oh, and by the way, I hate jocks.

The gym was crowded. As we passed there were girls everywhere. They were screaming as they saw us. Oh God, sometimes that was so annoying. I wanted to rip the heads off of these girls. The screams are just mortifying. They don't stop.

We walked to the chairs and took our places. I put my bag on the top of the table and turned to Alice, "Where's the iPod, Al?" I asked her. The crowd stopped talking. It was a death silence. God, they want to devour every single word coming out of my mouth. Alice dipped her head into her bag.

"Got it." She handed it to me and I placed the player on the speakers. I sighed and took the papers from the end of the table.

"Okay. The first is… Susan Fellow." I announced. A girl with a blond straight hair bounced in front of us. She was sort of cute. I smiled at her, "When you are ready, you can start."

"Okay." The girl laughed nervously. She took a deep breath and her cheeks flushed, "I'm ready."

"Okay." I hit the play. 'Single ladies' started blaring through the speakers.

Susan started to move. Ouch. The dancing was not her forte. Definitely.

I cleared my throat. I stopped the music and looked at her, "Thank you." I sighed, "Next!" I demanded.

Shit, it will be one big day.

*_*_*_

We finished up the whole tirade after few hours. The whole gym was empty.

A lot of girls didn't make it. A lot of girls. But some of them made a good impression. They were beautiful, great body, legs, everything. They were confident and independent. And by the end of the auditions, I turned to Alice.

"Al, I think that Tyla… umm… Tanya. Tanya Denali will be good for the place. And Jessica Stanley. They were the best." I looked at her, "What you think?"

She made a face, "Jessica is alright. But Tanya…" She looked at me, "Bella, she is great, but she will do a lot of damages here. I don't want that. We don't want that." She blinked at me and pursed her lips.

"Alice, our target is to get two new cheerleaders. We don't search who is bitch, who is not." I replied and grabbed a blank blue sheet. I took a pencil and scrambled the two names as readable as I can. I took a piece of tape and placed it on the top of the sheet. "Everybody is a bitch. Life is a bitch." I said with a smile.

"Okay, but don't come to me when she put her claws all over you." She said and slapped me playfully.

"Bitch!" I retorted with a chuckle as we stood up. I took my purse and the sheet. I handed the iPod back to Alice. We walked outside of the gym, and we were met by the crowd. The talking immediately stopped. Only the clicking by my and Alice's heels were heard. I smirked.

We reached up the huge news board and I put the sheet on the only free place. I walked away making the crowd split in two like Moses through the Red sea. After we leaved, there were screams, cries, and a lot of hiccupping from the most of the girls. I glanced at some of the girls. Some of them were crying. Then I spotted Tanya. She was leaned on the wall, glancing her manicure with a smirk on her face.

"Let's go Bella." Alice sighed beside me.

"What is the next class?" I asked.

"French." She groaned. I melted. The French was my favorite. One of the most beautiful languages. That was my weakness.

"How time we have until class?"

"Five minutes. I don't understand why you like the French so much. It's so difficult." She whined.

I smiled, "There's nothing easy in this world, girl. Let's go fresh up a little."

*_*_* _

The bell rang. Alice and were going together to this class. Actually we were together in every class. We took our places, on the first row. Alice talked about her Alec animatedly, not that I listened to her. I was just waiting the teacher to come up.

Finally, the door opened.

And he entered.

And my whole world turned upside down.

Edward Cullen in his whole glory – pale face with strong jaw, bronze hair, mesmerizing green eyes… Just Edward.

He walked to his place with a big smile plastered across his face, "Bonjour, écoliers!" He greeted us.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen." The class greeted back, while I whispered the words to him. He locked eyes with mine for a moment. Then turned away, still big smile across his face.

_Yep, Edward Cullen, the man I love, is my teacher. At least, I think that my life is perfect._

* * *

**Did you understood the plot yet or no? Let me know what you think about the story. Thank you for the reading.**

**From gucinka with love**

**xxx**


End file.
